The wedding
by ninguna tinta
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding. Together with all the vows, father of the bride speech, speeches coming from the members of the family...
1. Charlie

**Disclaimer: Woke up from a beautiful dream. The dream was I owned twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn and I was named Stephanie Meyer. I created the famous Edward Cullen! Crying and wailing for waking up. I realized that I will never own it and even the characters. How pathetically sad.**

Charlie's POV

I now I had to face the music soon. My just legal aged daughter is going marry her boyfriend. I am happy they have found each other. Though, they are still too young for marriage. They have their whole lives together. So, why the rush?

I have seen my daughter, Bella, in the condition that would hunt me for the rest of my life; when Dr. Cullen accepted the job in L.A. his whole family had to move with him. That cold October night, I entered my home, looking for Bella. Maybe she was preparing dinner and I wanted to check out if she's fine. My daughter is a little clumsy, well, a klutz actually.

_**Flash back**_

_**On her 18**__**th**__** Birthday party, Alice is Edward's adopted sister; it was really nice of the Cullens to volunteer and asked if they can celebrate her birthday with them. It was fine with me, because I am not really used to these kinds of things. I am not very comfortable haring my emotions after my divorce with Renee, Bella's mom. I loved her so much still. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter, I was very happy, when she decided to stay with me in Forks, so her mom and Phil (Renee's new husband) can start a life together without her getting in the way. **_

_**When she got back home from her birthday party, I was watching a football game. I was getting tired and bored. I noticed that her arm was in a not in a good condition with the new and very neat stitches. Huh, maybe Carlisle's work, I should thank him tomorrow at the hospital. **_

"_**Bells, what happened to your arm?" Really worried with the stitches from her elbow to her arm. **_

_**Looking at her wound, she smiles "Just a little accident, Dad. Nothing to worry about. I am really tired I should go to bed. Night, Dad." She answered and run up her room. **_

"_**Night too Bells and Happy Birthday!" I shouted enough for her to hear in her room. **_

_**The following days after that her mind was somewhere else. At night I can hear something coming from her room I would come and check her out. She was sleep talking, keep on saying Edward's name.**_

_**The Cullens left. Edward not even bothering to call, mail or tried any kind of correspondence with her. Every night the house you might think would be hunted. You can hear my daughter's screams and begging Edward not to go or any other memories they had with each other. For months, passed it was like hell had come to my home and come to destroy my life and my daughter's. **_

_**I couldn't take it longer. I and her mother talked a lot during the past months about how was she doing with their break up and them leaving town, with the night mares. It was **__**upsetting and terrible to see my only daughter acting like a zombie at day and a ghastly ghost screaming and having nightmares all the time. **_

_**Every night I would cry for her. For me letting herself hurt because of love. Promising ever again that if Edward Cullen ever comes back to Forks, Washington he will not be welcome to enter my household and able to talk with my angel. **_

_**Present**_

Months after the little incident that made the Cullens left and making my daughter--I flinched from that horrid memory till I shall take my last breathe.

I don't know, but I kept my promise that I will keep my only daughter away from harm. Even if I have to give out curfews for her boyfriend, and am always thinking that it's the "Chief on duty mode" even at home.

I tried to tell my daughter to stay away from Edward but she loves him so much that she chooses to evacuate my home and be with him because she was already in the legal age. I don't want to see my daughter hurt. She is very much like me even if we never got the chance to really know each other as daughter and father. It was much like an acquaintance made from two strangers who are very much alike.

You can't change her mind even if you'll have to abuse her. That is me, I guess sometimes that thickheaded of hers makes me love her and sometimes feels that looking at her is just like looking at a mirror.

I went to my room, preparing to go to the Cullens. I sighed as I looked at the wedding suit Alice has forced me into wearing it for the ceremony later on. I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I changed to the monkey suit as I call it** (a/n: that was in breaking dawn)**.

Walking down stairs, absent mindedly garbed the car keys and went to the garage. As the door opens I am always awe struck of Bella's new car. I may not be the type of person who is very addicted to cars but I now an expensive mobile when I see one.

The Cullens must be really wealthy for buying Bella a new Mercedes. It was really a handsome car. I guess sports cars and owning a mansion is just a small treasure that they own. Whistling as I walked to the curser, opened the door turning the ignition and reversed as I drive my way to the Cullens. Today is the day where my barely adult daughter is getting married.

Carlisle was in the front porch; he took my hand and shook it. "Charlie, hello." He smiled, no wonder the nurses and female doctors in the hospital can't concentrate on their work or rounding if he is in the room. He should be a movie star than a doctor in Forks.

"Hello, Carlisle. Is everyone ready? I assume that the females are getting ready. I was wondering if Renee and Phil are already here, well... we have to give something to Bella before all of this start --- a wedding present."

He nods "Yes, they are inside with Esme, chatting about some matters. You go inside. They are in the kitchen since the living room was transformed by Alice in to a garden slash altar." We shook hands again, said my thanks and entered the Mansion. I opened the door, observing the surroundings. WOW. DID ALICE DO THIS?

The guest buzzing around admiring the setting of the place, I stand up as Alice called for me. My daughter is getting married. I walked back to the doors and saw Bella. She really looks beautiful, silly me. I feel like tears are going to spill. Did Billy felt like this when his daughter got married?

I smiled at her giving the simple message that she really looks amazing. She kissed my cheek and whispered thanks. I heard the piano play and it was Rosalie who was playing, River Flows in You.

Bella looked at me dazed and said, "Dad, don't let me fall, okay?" Her hands were getting sweaty and I know she is nervous. I laughed lightly and replied "Sure, Bells. Hang on tight. Don't worry you look beautiful. Now shall we?"

We walked as the music filled the room. I can see the cousins of the Cullens, which Alice introduced us earlier. It was like having a flash back. A rerun of the memories I had with my daughter. When she was born, when she visited me for the summer here in Forks, the months I came to visit her.

Then we arrived, Edward shook my hand and hugged me. I smiled knowing that these kids know what they are doing and I know somehow they are made for each other. AS I handed Bella's hand to Edward, a tear spilled from the corner of my eye. Bella hugged me tight. "Go on kiddo, you can't wait the mob waiting" smiled and walked back to my chair, beside Renee and Phil.

We heard them say their vows **(a/n: the vows would be in the next chapters).** We all went to the reception, which was just outside. Still you might think that a professional wedding planner would have made and fix the flowers and all.

As Dinner was served I heard the emcee of the party called me and said, "Ladies and gents, let me call on the father of the bride Mr. Charles Swan for the traditional father of the bride speech. But before that let me tell you something about him, for the people who don't know him. For the citizens of this small town Forks, he is the protector. Mr. Swan is the chief of Police- he have been a servant of this town for many years now...." when she said that part I could feel the heat going up in my face. Renee patted my arm and whispered amused,"I have never seen you blushed before, Charlie".

I stand up and approached the stand and got the micro....

Ladies and gentlemen,

Today my emotions are mixed. I feel happy that my daughter has found someone to love her for life. I am sad to be, as it were, handing over my little girl to another man. The fact that this other man is Edward makes it bearable. After all he is undoubtedly going to be a perfect husband and an ideal son-in-law. As I know too that I have still a special place in Bella's heart I think her happiness outweighs my sadness. In fact I think this is a day for a celebration.

So I am delighted to welcome you to the wedding of Bella and Edward. Some of you have traveled a great distance to be with us and I know Bella and Edward really appreciate the effort you have made to share this special occasion. A wedding day, you see, is special. It's a day filled with optimism and hope. It's a day when we all wish the bride and groom all they would wish for themselves. It's a day for memories.

Today as I look at Bella I can hardly believe she was once my little baby girl. Like most dads I was besotted with my daughter and I have to confess things haven't changed much since. Today I am remembering story time and the games we played together. Today I am remembering how she used to run to meet me when I came in for the summer. As she grew older, I got to know what a truly amazing women she is. So I am not being biased when I say Bella is special.

Edward is obviously the product of his home environment. That is he is kind and courteous and caring. I met his father in the hospital many times, before I even knew him, way before these love birds even met. I knew at once that these were people I could welcome into our family. So today I say that I am delighted to welcome them into the clan and that I shall be equally delighted to share many happy family occasions with them. Even more importantly I welcome Edward as my son-in-law which means, of course, that I can call on him to accompany me on my fishing trips.

A wedding is a family occasion and obviously important occasions come under the heading of "Women's work." As a mere dad I knew it was my duty to agree with everything the ladies in the family decided. So I said "Yes" to flowers, to dresses, to guest lists and to everything else I was asked. I knew very well that whatever I thought didn't really matter because women always know best! So it proved. I know you will all agree that they did a wonderful job in organizing this wedding and those we are having a day to remember. I have to admit to a lump in my throat when I saw Renee and my daughter today. Bella is very like her mother in some ways and today I know Renee shares my pride in our lovely girl. Bella has always been a loving daughter and she thoroughly deserves to have found someone who loves her as we do. We know she has found that someone in Edward.

So today I am wishing my daughter and her new husband every blessing on their marriage. If I had advice to give I would say to them to respect each other and each other's views. I would say to them to laugh together as much as possible because laughter helps overcome the dark days of life. I would say to them to open their door to family and friends because we all need the support of family love and of friendship. Above all I would say to them to cherish one another. Remember it is a wonderful privilege to know that there is one person in the world who loves you exclusively. It is my dearest wish for you that you will always love one another as you do today.

Ladies and gentlemen please join me in a toast to the happy couple. May they walk the road of life together hand in hand? MR and MRS. Edward Anthony Cullen!

Here's to the happy couple  
who today became husband and wife  
who've promised to love one another  
and to be devoted for life.  
Here's to the daughter I gave away  
Knowing that she'll always be  
as loving as ever she always was  
to her mother and, of course, to me.  
Today I welcome a brand new son  
His family and ours have now become one  
I'm so glad you were at the ceremony  
And I hope that in future we  
Will celebrate again how this couple care  
Here's to them both and the love they share.

When I finished my speech I can here the crowd all said "Cheers!" and the glasses all can here making the soft cling sound. I walk slowly but surely to where the newly weds were sitting. I hugged my daughter and brand new son-in-law and said my congratulations for them both.

Time moved so fast and it was time for Bella and Edward to live for their honeymoon. I went to a corner and thinking happy for them. Which by then tears were flowing so fast. I should not cry. I should not cry. Renee was holding me like a child and smiled at her.

I saw my completion and my eyes were all red. A beautiful woman approached me and hugged me. I saw her face. It was Bella. I smiled and hugged her tight once more.

"Don't cry now, Bells. You enjoy your trip with Edward. Be safe okay?" she nodded in answer. "Take care, dad. I'll call you when we arrive there." She kissed my cheek and went to hug her mom and Phil.

My baby girl is happy. We looked as the car disappeared into the dark cold raining night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A: n/ the song is titled the gift by Jim Brickman. Read and Review please! Your Opinions does matter! A lot!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Bella's POV

DEEP BREATHES BELLA... DEEP BREATHES... You don't want to be a klutz on this special day do you? I sighed as I got up from the chair where Alice and Rosalie had done the longest make over in the world.

I don't know, if I look okay or hideous. But surely I have faith in my future sister in laws. I'm left alone in the second storey room, while the others go back to their rooms and prepared for the ceremony.

I still wonder why Alice, Rosalie and Esme have to dress up for this. Even if they wore kitchen rags to my wedding surely they can pull it off. So, why did I ever bothered and let Alice had given me the make over? Where Rosalie would be in the same room with me.

This wedding is getting on my nerves. I got up wishing I can look at my reflection- every mirror in this room was removed for my sake. I went back to the comfy chair. Thinking what is happening down stairs. Most importantly, what will happen after this, will Edward do his part of the deal? Make me vampire and we'll have the happily ever after ending?

Just then I heard a soft knock in the door. "It's open." I said, and saw my parents enter the room. WOW. I can't believe I am saying this but my dad looks hot, even if he's in his mid 40s. I haven't realized that my mouth was shaping a letter O. "Bella" my mother was laughing, it sounded more like happy and sad laugh. "Mom, Dad" I stood up and walked towards them. I haven't smiled like this since I was a child. I hugged them like I have never hugged them in years.

"Now, Bells, don't get to emotionally. You'll ruin that make up." Charlie looked at my face. I smiled and nodded. "So, how come I am the only one poisoned in the room? And everyone is walking around down there?" I can feel I am shaking a bit.

My mom hugged me and said "Never mind that. It's yours and Edward's special day. By the way, you look wonderful. Uhm....me and your dad have planned on giving you your wedding gift. It's from your Grand Marie. We added sapphires to it" As my dad handed it to me. It was a necklace I have never seen it before. "Mom, dad you shouldn't have done this" tears are now about to spill. Bella deep breathes... deep breathes... I keep on repeating it. Charlie placed the necklace in place. It's really beautiful.

I heard another knock in the door and Alice's head poked into the room. Rene and Charlie, its time. You two should go down stairs for the processionals.

The room seemed to quiet for me as my parents went outside the room. All I can hear is my heart beating. Thud thud... thud thud...

"Bella, control your heart rate. It sounds like your going to have a heart attack. Now, do you want me to send Jasper up to calm you?" I smiled and shook my head "Thanks, Alice. But I think I can handle this." She nodded "Very well, make sure you control it we don't want you sweating all that make up, okay?" I nodded in answer and she went out of the room.

After five minuets later, it was Alice again knocking in my door. "Bella, its time." She told me with a smile on her face. I nodded in response and followed her outside the door.

What the heck? Is this the Cullen's place? It can't be....Alice. I looked at her and read my expression. There was a smirk on her face. She guided me to dad, handed my hand to him. I felt my knees were going to give up on me. I whispered "Dad, don't let me fall, okay?" I am really worried, especially with the hills I am wearing right now. Charlie looked at me and answered ""Sure, Bells. Hang on tight. Don't worry you look beautiful. Now shall we?" And kissed my cheek.

I heard the piano playing and thought that was Edward playing, it was Rosalie. She was playing one of my favorites its "River Flows in You". We started to march, it was slow but sure. I was looking straight at the altar and saw Edward. He looks amazing. HE was staring at me with that crooked smile that I couldn't resist

As we reached the altar, Edward shook Charlie's and hugged him. Then I realized this person. Will be mine forever. The starting point of forever and in a few minutes time I would be no longer Isabella Marie Swan but Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.

He guided me to the altar. The minister started the ceremony. The minister started the ceremony and then it came, to the part where... me and my almost husband would confess our love for each other.

"Edward, you its time to say your vows" the minister was looking at Edward intently and then he look at me and smiled. I nodded and smiled.

_Winter snow is falling down  
children laughing all around  
lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true_

He looked at Edward as he said these words that will forever changed my life, "I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take thee Isabella Marie Swan" as he said my name slowly and surely, with much emotion I can handle. Then it felt like the only people in the room were me and Edward. Edward placed his hand in my cheeks and wiped off the tears that had fallen. "As my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, until we both shall live." I smiled, there was a little joke hidden in that last phrase.

_Sitting by the fire we made  
you're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
and baby I found you_

"Bella" He looked straight into my eyes, again for the millionth time making me dazzled and amazed. "I am very thankful, for God has blessed me, you. I promise to take care of you, love you, may it be the hottest summer here in forks or anywhere in the world, the coldest winter, the beautiful spring and most colorful autumn...

_All I want is to hold you forever  
all I need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift_

I will love you forever. You don't know how much you have thought me. You have changed me in so many ways that would take a lifetime to tell. You made me whole, a part that I didn't know that was a missing part in me. " I can hear some of my friends sobbing and saying ahhwwss...

_Watching as you softly sleep  
what I'd give if I could keep  
just this moment  
if only time stood still_

I forgot how to breathe. Inhale.... exhale...is this a dream? Am I waking up any time soon....??

_But the colors fade away  
and the years will make us grey  
but baby in my eyes  
you'll still be beautiful_

"Bella, my love, my wife, I am yours. No body can change my love fore you, I am yours forever." He held my hand, it was cold and at the same time it felt like home. I looked at the minister he nods which indicates that it's my turn to say my vows...I took a deep breathe, and said...

_All I want is to hold you forever  
all I need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
_

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to care, through sickness and in health, in richer or in poorer, I will love you no matter what, until we both shall live. " I smiled at him; he looked like a Roman God, beautiful as ever.

_You gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift_

"Edward, you know me more than I know myself sometimes. You understand me; love me and forever at my side. We are halves in a whole. One is not complete without the other. You are like my superman"

_All I want is to hold you forever  
all I need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away_

I winked and smiled remembering the theories I made up, when we first met about him..."But you are not fictional because you are here. I promise that this moment and all the moments to come I will love you with all my heart"

_I can't find the words to say  
that I'm thankful every day  
for the gift_

"I cannot promise you that I will always be strong.... I will be yours always." I approached him and hugged him. Then the minister stood still and then "I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride". He looks at me like a little boy trying to have something he wants.

Edward whispered in my ear"Mrs. Cullen, you don't know how many decades I have waited just for this day to happen." We were smiling as he held up my veil; we were millimeters away from each other. He let go of the veil. We looked like we were inside a tent. Then our lips met and we could hear the applause of the audience in the room.

This is a new begging. The end of and start of forever....

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was it? RnR thanks.... Since I've written Edward's vows in this page, do you want to have Edward's POV for the next chapter?**

**I have written it yet so I am asking your opinion about this...**

**HIT OR MISS?**

**Read and Review**


End file.
